Dr. Stevens (Novel Series)
Dr. Stevens (first name unknown) is a character first encountered in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. He is the head doctor and a resident living in Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Dr. Stevens was an occupant of Woodbury prior to its takeover by The Governor. He administered to the wounds he had received from his brother, Philip, and warned him to leave Woodbury as quickly as possible; that as a closed loop system, it was destined to self-destruct. When Bob Stookey came to Woodbury he told him to keep drinking, knowing that to live here in Woodbury, it's better to be drunk. He also consulted with Lilly Caul over the death of Joshua Lee Hamilton, telling her that he only has stayed in Woodbury due to fear of The Governor. One night, Lilly came to him, Alice, and Martinez with a plan to end The Governor's regime. Stevens agreed that it was best for the town and joined the others. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where The Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they could execute him. However, The Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of The Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured, and escaped their bonds in the middle of the drive into the woods. Eventually both groups are led into a Mexican standoff in the back of the van, only broken by a horde of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together, and need The Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end, The Governor makes a compromise to end the bartering system, much to a humanitarian applause by Woodbury. After the announcement, The Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurrectionists chop up dead bodies as punishment and an act of fair dominance, reminding them he could have killed them easily, whilst even accepting Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath Lilly cursed The Governor. Main Article: Dr. Stevens (Comic Series) The next day, Lilly and Austin went to the fence to investigate, and they found a zombified Stevens outside the fence. With great sadness, Lilly put him down, then she and Austin dug a grave and gave Stevens a proper burial. Death ;Killed By *Zombies'' (Alive)'' As Stevens gets over the fence of Woodbury, a walker comes up from an alley behind and bites him on the neck. *Lilly Caul (Zombified) While investigating outside the fence, Lilly finds a zombified Stevens and puts him down. Killed Victims * Christina Meredith Haben (Indirectly Caused) * Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Novel Series *"Rise of the Governor" *"The Road to Woodbury" *"The Fall of the Governor" Trivia *Stevens is one of the only characters who is known by their last name. ru:Стивенс (комикс) Category:Novels Category:Woodbury Category:Medics Category:Undeads Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Deceased